The Guardian
by LordDreadSigma
Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to Cassie's rescue. How close will a single kiss bring them?


**AN:** Just a little harmless fun. I figured everyone else has someone so why not Cassie right?

I really don't want to riun the surprise but...f/f

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Circle**.

* * *

With a sadistic grin a demon infected witch-hunter stares down Cassie in the field just outside the abandoned house. He takes a step closer. She raises her hand and tries to use dark magic to burn him…but the flames are absorbed by an amulet around his neck. He takes another step closer while widening his grin, baring his teeth…

Cassie feels a hand gently slide up and across her back until it reaches her exposed shoulder. Her flesh begins to tingle as the fingers ghost her skin. Then almost as soon as they make contact they're gone as the hand's owner steps past her.

The lean six foot tall figure dressed in a large brown hooded coat, with the hood up, and dark loose fitting jeans wielding a dark brown wooden staff steps in front of the blonde. Leveling the twin horn crowned staff at the hunter the figure mumbles an inaudible incantation. With several symbols carved in the staff beginning to glow the air suddenly grows colder as roots begin to rise around the hunter. In a matter of seconds the roots have engulfed the torso as the hunter focuses on them the figure quickly closes on him.

Before the demon can register what is happening the figure has taken possession of the amulet and is stepping away as the roots consume the hunter's head. Once engulfed in the twisting roots they draw their prey into the earth and to his death.

Now that the witch-hunter is nothing more than nutrients for the soil the figure slowly walks over to the stunned blonde after driving the staff in the ground, this creates a shriek from the demon as it's crushed beneath the pointed tip. Cassie surrenders no ground as the figure approaches. All she can discern are the piercing green eyes that have locked with her own blue. She maintains this contact even as the figure places a hand on her chin. The connection of their eyes is only broken when they both close them for the kiss that the figure initiates.

This simple action sends waves of electricity arcing through Cassie's entire nervous system; no receptors are sparred as the current consumes them. Pure pleasure floods through her, completely eroding any fear or worry. She moans slightly as the figure nips her bottom lip, drawing blood. Cassie returns the action by biting the lip of her guardian, but she doesn't want to stop there. She begins to wrap her arms around the figure's neck…but the contact is broken as the figure drops to one knee, head bowed.

With the contact broken Cassie's mind begins to clear from the haze created by the kiss. Her senses returning to normal she takes a step back from the figure,

"Who are you?" The figure produces a medallion from a left side pocket and presents it to her. On the small silver disk is a shield bearing a fox with an archaic inscription wrapped around the shield itself. The other side has a book crossed by a sword and staff.

"What is this?" The figure takes no action and continues to remain silent.

"Well, thank you for saving me…and for the medallion, I guess." She turns and begins to walk away. After only a few steps she can hear another set following her. When she looks back the figure is standing four steps behind her with the staff safely in hand.

"I suppose you're going to follow me." The figure nods. Cassie sighs and continues walking back to the abandoned house with the strange figure in tow.

* * *

"Cassie, you're alright. Good, but there's a hunter after you." Blackwell begins to survey to room for any sign that the hunter might strike.

"I know… he's dead." Cassie's mind flashes back to seeing him dragged into the earth.

"You killed him, good." Blackwell ends his scan of the house and lets his eyes fall back on her.

"No, he was wearing an amulet that absorbed my magic."

"Then how…?"

"My new friend..." She motions to the figure to step into the light.

"And who are you?" Faye looks over at the cloaked being with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea. He hasn't said anything since he saved me…but he did give me this." Cassie draws the medallion from her pocket and holds it up for the others to see. Blackwell reaches out to take it but pauses,

"May I?" She surrenders it to him. He flips the coin several times carefully analyzing both sides and the inscription, which is even beyond his knowledge causing him to momentarily hesitate,

"…This is… a Guardian's charm… Well, it looks like your new friend is a Guardian. I'll be damned. I thought they were all killed off years ago."

"Excuse me, but what's a guardian?" Dianna looks at him inquisitively.

"They're humans that dedicate their lives to protecting witches."

"But he used magic."

"Did he touch you?"

"Yeah, my shoulder, why?" She brings her hand up to rub the spot where he first touched her exposed skin.

"Guardians can siphon a witch's energy to fuel the mystical tattoos that they have on their bodies. However they can only use spells that correspond to those specific tattoos. They possess no other magic."

"So if I got one of these tats I could use individual magic?" Faye asks devilishly.

"If you could find the special ink they use and the proper incantations."

"I could ask him." She looks at the guardian with a smirk.

"And he would kill you on principle. Guardians hold those secrets close."

"I'm sure I could find a way to get it out of him." Keeping her focus on the motionless warrior she speaks seductively.

"You could try, but he's been trained since birth to resist influence from everyone except _his_ witch." This statement draws many confused faces to his attention so he proceeds to explain,

"Guardians bind themselves to a witch in order to be able to siphon their power at will from anywhere… He didn't cut you did he?" He darts his attention directly to Cassie, who barely has a chance to answer,

"No..." Before she can say more he continues,

"Good, because if he did he would be bound to not only a dark witch but also the entire circle. He could siphon energy from all of you whenever he wanted, channeling all that power into a single being." As he finishes he tries to move closer to Cassie, but the guardian swiftly brings the staff up to his chest,

"Woah!" He freezes and takes a step back.

"What are you doing?" Cassie rushes between the two putting a single hand on the staff as she faces the guardian.

"I thought you said he didn't cut you?" Blackwell's words bring Cassie to turn around and face him,

"He didn't…he…bit me."

"Did you bite him back? Did your blood mix?" Blackwell raises his voice at these questions as he considers the full implication of this development.

"Why?" Cassie is confused and is trying to think.

"Did it mix?" His voice has risen even louder.

"Yes! I think so."

"He's bound to you…and he doesn't seem to trust me… I'm not going to hurt my daughter." He waves his hands back and forth slowly and motions to his child.

"It's okay." Cassie turns back to the guardian and lowers the staff with her right hand, receiving no resistance from the staff's owner.

"So what now?" Diana looks over at the three.

"The only way the binding can be broken is by killing one of them, so it would seem we now have another weapon against the witch hunters."

"If he's bound to all of us…" Faye thinking she's found an opening to regain some of her magic.

"He's not. He is only bound to Cassie, who shares her magic with the circle. So he only gets one master but the power of six."

"I'm going home." Faye rolls her eyes and departs without another word.

"Actually I think I should too, I'm feeling a little tired."

"I'll take you home. You **really** should rest after this." Blackwell has no idea how much energy was taken in order to kill the hunter.

The guardian follows them to the car and sits in the back, right behind Cassie.

* * *

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Cassie looks over to the guardian standing firmly beside her door. With no answer,

"I wish you'd speak to me."

"How about showing me your face at least." She thinks back to the kiss, wondering if it was just the spell or something more that caused that reaction in her. The guardian sighs before removing the hood and the small wool cap keeping back a sea of long red hair.

"You're a girl." Cassie eyes widen. Scottish graces her ears as the guardian finally speaks,

"I know, my lady. In fact I've known for quite some time now." She grins at her.

"Why?"

"Did I save ya'? Because I'm a Guar'dian. Why did kiss ya'? Because you're too pretty ta cut." She winks at the stunned blonde.

"Uhm…okay." Cassie's heart starts to beat a little faster as a slow blush crawls across her cheeks.

"Okay ya' want me ta do it again or okay I understand I'm attrac'tive because I'm not blind when I look in da mirr'or?" In saying this she has taken several steps closer to the speechless blonde.

"…"

"If ya' don't say any'thing I'm going to assume the first one, of course ya' didn't seem ta mind too much the first time anyway." She has taken another step closer, now standing right in front of the stunned blonde, who requires a second before she remembers how to speak,

"…You are a remarkable kisser." She has no idea where that came from but doesn't have the time or desire to say anything else before the guardian resumes,

"Music ta me ears, so shall we pick up where we left off' then?" She brings her hand up to gently brush back some of Cassie's hair. As she rounds her ear her fingers ghost contact with the back, sending a chill down her spine and causing a stutter,

"…I…I…" The Guardian continues her contact by softly caressing Cassie's jaw until her hand is back under her chin, exactly the same as in the field,

"Aye, aye it 'tis then, my lady." She leans down and places a single chaste peck on the blonde's lips before pulling back and taking in her breath. There is a momentary pause that causes Cassie to lean slightly forward, this signals her to move back in for a more passionate kiss.

The guardian breaks the kiss again, but this time she quickly places a kiss just beside Cassie's mouth, then another a little further over, then another just above her jawline. She drops her hand as she kisses her jawline then places another just below it, slowly blazing a trail down her neck. As she moves she begins to graze the flesh with her teeth and suck a little harder, this elicits a low moan out of the blonde,

"Ohhh… ahhh… Wha-ahh…t-aahhh…iss-ahh…youu'ree-ahhh…naahhmee-aahhh…?" Eventually she is able to get the words out, though broken. The guardian pulls away and brings her mouth up to the blonde's ear,

"_Jen."_ The single word is barely a whisper, but it causes a slow chill to crawl down Cassie's spine, leaving a blazing flame in its wake. But Cassie does respond,

"_Cassie."_ Unbeknownst to her it's into Jen's ear in much the same way, which causes an identical reaction from the redhead.

The very mutual feelings created by these shared chills and consequent fires incites them to pull back and meet eyes before they rapidly kiss again, these new kisses are sloppier, more desperate. Jen is no longer in seduction mode but in full pleasure mode. Cassie doesn't need any further convincing of what is about to happen and grins into the next kiss, which is answered with a grin and hungry eyes to match her own.

* * *

The next morning Cassie awakens to her own head nuzzled against Jen's left breast and her left arm resting across the redhead's firm stomach. She can feel the slender fingers of the taller girl's left hand gentle moving through her hair as the fingers of the other hand interlace with her own. Never opening her eyes Cassie smiles as she simply enjoys the incredible warmth that is her guardian.

* * *

**AN:** Yeah, just harmless fun...and a oneshot.

I hope you enjoyed that.


End file.
